I Know Everything about You but, You Know Nothing
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: The full title is I Know Everything about You but, You Know Nothing about Me Sesshomaru Love Story - A young girl stumbles into the Inuyasha World and falls for the Great Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru X OC
1. Chapter 1

Name- Eri Izuru

Age- 18

Personality- Warm hearted, Carefree, Jumping to Conclusion, Reckless and Risk Taking.

Looks- Short Brownish Black Hair with Red Tips, Blue Eyes

Story Starts

~Beep, Beep, Beep~

I slammed the snooze button on that damn alarm clock. Oh how I hated waking up so early just to go to school. My life was boring and average; sometimes I just wish I could just go into another world, a world where everything is exciting. Oh excuse my rudeness. My name is Eri Izuru. I'm eighteen and currently finish twelfth grade. I was born Japan but was raised in Australia. Every day I follow my daily routine; wake up, eat breakfast, go to school for six hours, go back home and play computer, eat dinner, play some more computer, and then go to sleep. Then the whole cycle is repeated.

* * *

Here in senior years it's pretty much the same as high school, except its more seniors. You know I hate how girly ALL the girls are. But I hang with friends that like to have fun and be goofy, and that's what I love about them. But sometimes I just feel left out. I can honestly say that I hated this unfair world, but I know I'll have to just deal with it.

School was finally over and headed home to follow the next thing on my daily routine. It was a Thursday which meant NEW INUYASHA EPISODE CHYEAAHH. As you can tell I LOVE Inuyasha. It was one of my favourite animes to watch. I would rather just read the manga, since it doesn't contain any fillers and censors, but I was too lazy to read manga so I watch the anime instead. I turn on my computer and quickly downloaded the new episode. I guess it was okay since I got to see Sesshy-Chan.

Let me just come out and say I that I freaken LOVE Sesshomaru. He is my favourite character in Inuyasha. Even thought he was cold and harsh to people, he truly cares for the people close to him and will risk his life to protect them. And who could resist his sexy good looks? Anyways, I started to watch until the screen went blank. "What the fuck?!" I cursed to myself. I looked over to my alarm clock that was plugged into the wall, the red numbers shone brightly. So if my clock still worked that means the power didn't go off. Maybe I had a virus? But I've never had a virus this bad to shut down my computer. Then all of a sudden a blinding flash of light filled the room. I shut my eyes and suddenly felt weightless. I opened my eyes to find that I was floating in mid-air. Everything around me was a distort of colours; blue, purple, green, yellow, orange. God, this was hurting my eyes.

* * *

Before I had the time to shut my eyes I felt my weight double and suddenly I was falling. I was so scared and this is nothing like any roller-coaster I have ever ridden on. I felt like throwing up until I landed on something soft. My mind blanked out and couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on. I didn't dare open my eyes to find where I was until I heard a grumpy voice. "Ow my head…"  
For some reason, this voice was strangely familiar. I prayed open my eyes to find myself staring at the one and only Inuyasha. HOLY CRAP. This can't be him. It can't. He doesn't exist...right?  
"Hey are you okay?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his head. "Where did you come from?" All I could do was stare at him in shock but I also want to touch his doggie ears as they twitched. Inuyasha look annoyed and tried to snap me out of it. "HELLO?! Is anyone in there?!" Inuyasha practically yelled in my ear. "GAAHH I HEAR YOU. GOD" I yelled back with an anger mark.  
"Look I was just trying to help. Anyways who are you and what are you doing falling from the sky like that?" Inuyasha asked helping me up. Oh shit. What I supposed to tell him? Should I just straight up tell him that I know him very well and that I'm not from this world? Oh yeah how great would that sound. *Yeah um, I'm not from this world. In my world you're just a character in an anime. And I know everything about you.* Yeah I don't think so.  
As I pondered on what to do, Inuyasha grew impatient but couldn't say anything cause a sickening roar came from behind us. I came out of my thoughts and snapped my head towards that direction. If I could recall correctly, if big roar that must mean there's a... DEMON?! This can't be happening. But the ugly fact is, it was.  
I was terrified, my body couldn't move. I felt so useless just sitting there and watching Inuyasha attacks that thing. One big thing I noticed was Inuyasha didn't have the Tetsusaiga *oh c'mon are you telling me that we are somewhere at the start of the whole thing?!* I screamed in my head. The demon knocked Inuyasha away and starts coming after me. And as if by instinct, my muscles moved on its own and started to walk towards the demon. CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP WHY THE HELL AM I WALKING TOWARDS THE DEMON?! BODY GO THE OTHER WAY, RUN THE OTHER FREAKEN WAY! Well I guess this is it. I'm going to die by a fictional monster who should really brush it's teeth. I'M SORRY MOM THAT I COULDN'T GO TO UNIVERSITY AND EARN BIG MONEY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND DAD. But before the big bad monster could bite me, a an arrow shot the demon in the head and it dropped me and at the same time I blacked out, but the last thing I saw was, that I was in Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

Please Comment and Subscribe


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

"Hey are you okay?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his head. "Where did you come from?" All I could do was stare at him in shock but I also want to touch his doggie ears as they twitched. Inuyasha look annoyed and tried to snap me out of it. "HELLO?! Is anyone in there?!" Inuyasha practically yelled in my ear. "GAAHH I HEAR YOU. GOD" I yelled back with an anger mark.  
"Look I was just trying to help. Anyways who are you and what are you doing falling from the sky like that?" Inuyasha asked helping me up. Oh shit. What I supposed to tell him? Should I just straight up tell him that I know him very well and that I'm not from this world? Oh yeah how great would that sound. *Yeah um, I'm not from this world. In my world you're just a character in an anime. And I know everything about you.* Yeah I don't think so.  
As I pondered on what to do, Inuyasha grew impatient but couldn't say anything cause a sickening roar came from behind us. I came out of my thoughts and snapped my head towards that direction. If I could recall correctly, if big roar that must mean there's a... DEMON?! This can't be happening. But the ugly fact is, it was.  
I was terrified, my body couldn't move. I felt so useless just sitting there and watching Inuyasha attacks that thing. One big thing I noticed was Inuyasha didn't have the Tetsusaiga *oh c'mon are you telling me that we are somewhere at the start of the whole thing?!* I screamed in my head. The demon knocked Inuyasha away and starts coming after me. And as if by instinct, my muscles moved on its own and started to walk towards the demon. CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP WHY THE HELL AM I WALKING TOWARDS THE DEMON?! BODY GO THE OTHER WAY, RUN THE OTHER FREAKEN WAY! Well I guess this is it. I'm going to die by a fictional monster who should really brush it's teeth. I'M SORRY MOM THAT I COULDN'T GO TO UNIVERSITY AND EARN BIG MONEY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND DAD. But before the big bad monster could bite me, a an arrow shot the demon in the head and it dropped me and at the same time I blacked out, but the last thing I saw was, that I was in Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

~DREAM~

"Wake up Eri. There are many things to discuss." I didn't move and kept on sleeping. A splash of cold water on me. "GAH! WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN WHY?" I screamed. "Eri clam down" I looked up to see, I think it was Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's Father. "You're the Great Dog Demon, meaning that your sons are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" I stuttered with a horror stuck face. "There's no need to be scared Eri." "I know but… how did I get here?!" I asked him "I brought you to this world so you can take on your responsibility as a demon. As you know I'm the Great Dog Demon, Inu-no-Taishou. Any questions?" He asked. "Yeah... uh one small question...WHY THE HELL AM I A DEMON?" I said completely freaked out. "You are here because you have a responsibility here and that's to become a demon and to be a full demon well your case, you'll have to be on the verge of dying. And to start a life here. You are not dead and time has froze in your world for convenience reasons." He calmly explained. "So... Like… I have to restart my whole life as a demon, and I have to be on the verge of dying to be a full blooded demon, not that I'm bothered by it? But I'm still only 18? When I have no idea on how to take care of myself or earn money?" "Precisely." Inu-no-Taishou sensed my stress. "Not to worry though because things will work out in your favor. Just trust me." "Oh sure, trust some ghost or spirit that looks like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's Father that I just met who's telling me I have to survive on my own-" "Not your own, you'll have friends in this world I promise you Eri." He smiled reassuringly.  
I looked in his eyes and he seemed to tell the truth. It's not like I have a choice to not follow his instructions. "Ok I'll do it, but just one more question." I spoke quietly. He nodded for me to ask him "Will I ever be able to return to my own world?" I looked at him straight in the eyes. He hesitated but smiled nonetheless. "That all depends on you, and I must warn you, that you'll turn human once every moonless night, just like my son Inuyasha." Okay his has seriously confusing me. I don't do well when people go all philosophical on me. "What the hell does-" "By the way, you'll wake up in the Village that Inuyasha stays at." He cut me off. "WAIT DOES IT MEAN IT DEPENDS ON ME?! My Lord?" I screamed. He grew further from me as my vision became dark again.

I opened my eyes fully to find myself in a traditional Japanese room. In the room with me were, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede. "She's waking up!" A voice said. Who was saying that? "I didn't think she'd faint from that." The same voice said. Inuyasha was sitting beside me "Hey are you okay?" "Yeah I think so" You said getting up.

"Do you remember your name?" Inuyasha asked sincerely only to got a sit from Kagome "Of course she would remember her name, she just fainted she didn't get amnesia!" "Well she could've hit her head when she fell!" Inuyasha yelled back. I and Kaede sweat-dropped. I didn't know whose side to take on this meaningless argument. "My name is Eri Izuru." I politely introduced myself. "I'm Kagome, that's Inuyasha, and this is Kaede." "It's a pleasure meet you too" then I felt something bite me on the cheek and I slapped my cheek and I looked at my hand and I saw Myoga the Flea.  
"Well if isn't Myoga the Flea." "Myoga?" I said and Myoga got out of his flat form "Lord Inuyasha, oh and it's nice to see you too Lady Eri." "Lady Eri?!" Inuyasha yelled in my ear "Inuyasha! Not in my ears you Baka!" I yelled at him. And I walked out.

Later

I was sitting in a tree, when Inuyasha jumped up and sat next to me. "I had a feeling you would follow me Inuyasha." "Hn, I just need some time to think but I saw you and I thought you need some company." I had a little bit of blushing on my face "thanks Inuyasha" I thanked him. Then I felt something in the air and I jumped out of the tree and Inuyasha caught me "you idiot" I got a little annoyed about that and we saw Kagome coming our way and Inuyasha put me down and the wind picked up "do both feel this" me and Kagome nodded. "A carriage?" I said "there's a lady riding in it." "Moth… Mother" Inuyasha muttered *huh?*. "It is you, Inuyasha!" his Mother called to him "Mother!" "It can't be your mother's died you told me that yourself" Kagome told him. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" as the carriage came into with a demon's hand and it crushed the carriage.  
"Oh no his going to hurt your mom!" No his not!" as Inuyasha tried to get his Mother, but fire came at him "ya missed". "Jaken?" "Yes my Lord?" Jaken asked his Lord "Once were through I want him died." "Yes, my Lord," "it is you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru "indeed, I've quite missed you as well, Little Brother." Sesshomaru said with sarcasm "he called you his brother, does that mean his…" "Hn, mortal girls how interesting". "Hey! And besides you are no better! And what of it that we are mortals!" I yelled at Sesshomaru, but when I yelled at him it only made my heart ache for some reason and my love for Sesshomaru will never change not in my time here. "Eri don't" Inuyasha warned me. "Then again, others would shamed, but with you little brother the girls quite suit you. These human creatures, I should think you would of had enough of them, or is it a taste from father?" "You didn't come all this way to just tell Inuyasha that!" I yelled back at Sesshomaru "don't be foolish mortal I have no business with you. The tomb of our father's, where might I seek it." "Our Father's tomb?! Why ask me!"  
"Seeing yet never seen, protected yet never known to its protector. No other clues are known." "Hey why don't look up above your nose, and why the hell would Inuyasha tell you where your father's tomb is, when he didn't know where it is! Right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just made an 'Hn' noise "I see, then leave me with no choice but to let your mother's suffering convent you" as Sesshomaru used his whip thingy to hit the demon and it's hand was crushing Inuyasha's 'mother'. "Inuyasha!" "Hn. Nice try jerk, she's been died for years and we both know it, like I really fall for a stupid trick like that!" and Sesshomaru smirked "a trick is it?" "You're whose stupid, recalling spirits from the netherworld is a simple task, if you are Lord Sesshomaru. And he was so kind is to give her flesh, and yet her own son would deny it. How sad to be a mother to one such as you". I could hear the lies in their words. "I've come back Inuyasha, back from the world of the dead!" and I take that Inuyasha believe this now "stop hurting her!" Inuyasha yelled "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" as Inuyasha cut of the demon's hand and his mother fell then me and Kagome ran to her. "Oh no, are you okay?" "Eri, Kagome, take my mother and go!" Inuyasha yelled at us "I think not" as Sesshomaru used his whip again "and you you're worthless!" and the demon was bleeding and its other hand came at me, Kagome and Inuyasha's mother. "Mother!" as Inuyasha came for us, then a bright light came, but I didn't go with them "Damn It!" as something wrapped around me and lifted up *crap!* I yelled in my head, then I was face to face with the Demon Lord of the Western Lands himself, Lord Sesshomaru and damn his hotter than his in the Anime or the Manga.  
"What are you to Inuyasha?" "I'm not going to tell you anything, and besides I knew of this plan from the very beginning, that thing isn't Inuyasha's Mother" as I looked away. "You seem to know a lot about these kinds of things." "Tsk, I'll only tell you this Sesshomaru, the only way to have the Tetsusaiga is to have a kind heart and a human has to pull out the sword, but you're incapable feeling kindness toward others" as I laughed a little and I was knock out by something or someone.

* * *

"Wench wake up" I heard annoying voice "go away." "Girl wake or I'll make sure you'll never wake up again" I heard the cold voice "go ahead I don't care" I muttered and then I was throw to the alter thingy of the Tetsusaiga and my eyes snapped opened in pain. "Don't test my patience wench" and stared into Sesshomaru's cold eyes "I don't care, and besides you're going to kill me after this anyway." Then I was lifted by my neck and Sesshomaru squeezed my throat "is that all you've got?" "You really want died don't you?" I smirked "at least I'll away from you" I said and I felt something through my gut. "ERI!" I heard Inuyasha's voice "Inu… Yas… Ha" as I cough up some blood and I fell to the ground dying.

Inuyasha's POV

I just saw Eri got killed by half-brother, Sesshomaru "ERI!" I screamed for her and she started to cough up blood "Inu… Yas… Ha" I still heard her little voice and she dropped to the ground dying. "Sesshomaru you bastard!" and I attack him, but he dodged it so easily. "That mortal girl wanted to die at my hands, little brother." "Sesshomaru, Eri isn't type who would never want to die". Then there was a strong aura coming from Eri.

* * *

Chiffhanger and Please Comment and Subscribe


	3. AN

A/N-

Sorry but the parts won't be out for a while, because my laptop is stuffing about and I think I lost some of the stuff I was writing, and I might be not put anything up for a few months. Which goes for my big stories like my Sakura Blossom (Byakuya Kuchiki), and my I Know Everything about You but, You Know Nothing about Me (Sesshomaru Love Story).

So until I get back on track you'll just have to bear with me okay.

Angel-But-A-Demon, out for a few months


	4. Chapter 4

**I Sorry this to so long, I have to in a certain mood to write any type of Anime FanFiction.**

* * *

Recap

Inuyasha's POV

I just saw Eri got killed by half-brother, Sesshomaru "ERI!" I screamed for her and she started to cough up blood "Inu… Yas… Ha" I still heard her little voice and she dropped to the ground dying. "Sesshomaru you bastard!" and I attack him, but he dodged it so easily. "That mortal girl wanted to die at my hands, little brother." "Sesshomaru, Eri isn't type who would never want to die". Then there was a strong aura coming from Eri.

Story Starts

Eri POV

My body started to pulse and my body started to change as well I started to have claws, fangs and my hair changed colour silverly white but with red strips through it and I'm sure that my eyes changed to a golden colour, and marks just like Sesshomaru's ones in away. Then I started to grasp for air "Eri, is that you?" "Of course it's me Inuyasha, and go and get the Tetsusaiga, plus it will hit Sesshomaru's pride and his ego hard" I told him "I get it" as Inuyasha looked at the Tetsusaiga "I'll do it, if only to see the look on your face!" as Inuyasha walked toward the Tetsusaiga.

"Pull harder draw it out!" and Inuyasha had an epic fail of pulling out the Tetsusaiga "WTH…" I said. "Yo?" "Yes?" "I could pull the sword out could I?" Inuyasha was getting annoyed at Myoga. "Are you done? I am" as Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha and they started fighting.

"Hehe, Don't worry My Lord, it's all…" I saw Jaken got crushed by Kagome "you coward." "What?! Take that" Jaken attacked Kagome. "You stinking toad!" "You stinking human!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, but this situation is no laughing matter.

"The time has come. Die" I saw Sesshomaru was about to kill Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" and Kagome pulled out the Tetsusaiga "oh no" Sesshomaru stopped to look at Kagome "Sorry now what?" I face-planned to the ground.

"Tha… That's impossible, if the two of them couldn't do, then how could a mere human do it?!" *maybe because it's foraged from their father's fang, in a way to protect mortals* I thought in my head. "Don't look at her, look at me!" I moved toward Kagome and stand in front her and looked up to Sesshomaru. "You're starting to become problem wench." "Then kill me again Sesshomaru, but I know you can't kill me you're incapable to kill me". He grabbed my neck and tried to squeeze my neck, but his hand was shaking a little "see Sesshomaru, you can't even get your fingers to squeeze my neck to kill me" I told him. "You're just a weak newborn demon." "Tsk, you don't know anything about me Sesshomaru but… I know everything about you, and your past and future. And let alone the future of this world". Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Sesshomaru! Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!" "Inuyasha! I can take care of myself!" I yelled at him. "For some unknown reason I was unable to draw Tetsusaiga. Fortunately you were unable to draw it either, it obvious that she must die." "You're right, it is weird that she could do it and we couldn't. But she's still just a human girl! Kagome give him the sword there's choice, Eri don't do anything that will get yourself kill." "No Inuyasha there's no way that Kagome will ever do that, he'll have to take it by force, if that's the case Inuyasha".

"Don't be an idiot Eri, you're just a newborn." "A newborn huh? And besides what do you know about me anyway Inuyasha? Nothing that's what! You're just lonely half-breed. You never think about anyone but yourself! And you just do everything on your own! Why?" and I started to breakdown. "Hmph, Inuyasha… You seem to be very interested in the actions of a Newborn Demon. Why protect her? Why let her go? And why love her?" Sesshomaru stated "I certainly didn't inherit from our father… the feeling of compassion towards newborns demons or humans that you have. It was this feeling for a mortal woman, your mother… this weakness of the heart… that caused our father to end up here like this. Tainted blood courses through your veins. Is it this blood that endears you to humans and this newborn Demon? Well, I don't pay any heed to sure infinitely vulgar being. And as for newborns they're weak". *Weak huh?* I thought as I saw Sesshomaru about to uses his poison claws on Kagome and me, and to some action and tackled Sesshomaru I think we felled over.

"Ouch, I think I hit my head on something hard…" "Get off Newborn, 'now'." And I quickly moved back to were Kagome was "Eri thanks." "No problem, and now I think I just signed a death wish" I whispered back to Kagome. Then Sesshomaru appeared in front of me and Kagome. And I felt him grabbing the front of my shirt and throw me in Inuyasha's direction and he catches me in his arms.

I saw Sesshomaru using his poisonous claws to Kagome. "Kagome!" Both me and Inuyasha yelled and Kagome was under all that melted bone. "So totally useless, right, Little Brother?" "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled at him, "and not just humans, half-breeds and Newborns, as well." and Inuyasha ran at Sesshomaru. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" and he missed and Sesshomaru fluffy thingy wrapped around Inuyasha. "How can think with your dirty blood, that you are my equal!" Sesshomaru told him and thrown Inuyasha to the ground.  
"You" Sesshomaru started to whip at Inuyasha, and I couldn't take it anymore.

So I ran in front of Inuyasha and I got whipped instead of him, "you both forget your place, worthless Half-Breed/Newborn!" and the last whip strike hit me so hard that my back drawn out blood, "A Half-Breed am I? Eri you Baka" and Sesshomaru started to uses his whip again. "AHHHH" I screamed out of pain and the smell of my blood filled my noise, and I'm sure that Inuyasha had a flashback of his childhood.

"Half-Breed or Full-Breed, or even Newborn, to me it don't matter, but when you insult my mother that's when I get angry. For her sake then nothing else" Inuyasha stated and started to attack Sesshomaru "I'm going to make you pay!" and he managed to land a scratch on Sesshomaru's armour, "that was for mother, and this for Kagome and Eri!" and he got another hit on Sesshomaru.

And Sesshomaru's armour shaded, "Hmph, all that for a memory and a died mortal girl, and a blood stained Newborn wench? If I known that take that what made you fight, I would have done them sooner". "I'm going to take out your guts and put them in bowl! By the time I'm through, you're gonna wish that you where died!"

And I tried to stand up and my legs where shaking and tried to make my way to Inuyasha, then I saw Kagome come out of the melted bones "I thought I was a goner" and I saw a shocked Inuyasha. "Hey you! You tried to kill me didn't you! Don't think you're going get away Mister!" as Kagome was pointing the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru and I had a sweat-drop on the back of my head at what she said, "Here, think we underestimate it, don't let us down." "Hey ahh, how come you're still alive?!" and Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"The sword, that what protected you" and the skulls on the ground started to shake. "It's true those claws of his have deadly poison, it had to the sword or she would of really died, why put to a real test and tried on Sesshomaru" Myoga told us. "Big words for sure small vermin" and skulls started flying everywhere and some hit Inuyasha's head. "We'll see if a half-breed can wield the Tetsusaiga! I will bear witness!" and Sesshomaru started to transform into his real form.

"He changed?!"

"Good, now we know his truth form." I just stood there looking at Sesshomaru Doggie form.

"He's so cute when his big!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at me weird "what? I've soft spot for big fluffy animals."

"Well anyway, now that I'm using this I'll win for sure" as Sesshomaru walked a little towards us and we took a few steps back.

"Yep, I say that this battle is just about finish before it even starts, ah" and Sesshomaru barked at us.

"You two go and hide until this is all over"

"Okay sure but where?!"

"I think he means 'get the hell out of here' Kagome" I said.

"Okay sword time to show me what you're made of!" as Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru.

"Kagome follow me"

"Okay Eri" and she followed me.

"Okay we climb up now Kagome" and we started to climb up. Once we are got to the top and near the mouth part, I fell to my knees out of pain.

"Are you okay Eri?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome

And then a big bang came from one of the shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" Both me and Kagome called.

"Now do you see the power of the Tetsusaiga, hope giving Sesshomaru what for I hope" Myoga said coming out of nowhere.

"Where have been this thing is about useful as a walking stick!"

"So are you saying that it isn't from your father huh" and Myoga just ran off 'again'.

"Hey he left!"

"Don't worry he'll be back Kagome" I told her.

"Why I'm not surprised, in the mean time what am I going do with this thing?!" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru started attacking.

"That's it, suck it to him Inuyasha, I think the first one hit!"

"What are you nut that was even close!" Inuyasha barked at Kagome.

"But Inuyasha the Sword your now, all got to do is to believe in it, like we believe in you" I said and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"ARG, you both are nut. This sword good for nothing. Me and Eri will live because we have Demon blood… you Kagome, you got no change."

"So I should give up hope?" Oh great there you go and done it Inyasha, you've made Kagome cry.

"Don't cry!"

"Oh should I laugh?"

"No you both should shut up and let me protect you!"

Sesshomaru was coming up on us.

"Hum you two stay here and watch" Inuyasha told us and walk toward Sesshomaru.

"Hey Eri did you hear Inuyasha say that he'll protect us?"

"No, I think you're just hearing things Kagome" I lied.

"Yeah, Yeah roar, roar to you too buddy. Let get it over with!"

"Get him Lord Sesshomaru, bite his little head off, that right bite his little…" as me and Kagome throw skulls at Jaken.

"Well see who eats who!" Kagome and me said together.

Let just say that I listen to the next bit of the this fight, but saw Jaken run after Sesshomaru.

"Don't leave me Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha are you okay?" as Inuyasha trusted the sword into the ground.

"Hehe, I take it back so the sword not just some useless pick of junk."

"You see I was right, of course if you've listened to me earlier, you've never off…" Inuyasha was just about to squish Myoga. "Wait, over there see" we saw those died bird things. "I wasn't running away I was getting us a ride home… you believe me right?"

"Oh so you didn't run away?"

"I didn't?" as Inuyasha made a cute puppy dog pout.

"Okay I admit I ran away, but you have to believe me, if I've known you've come back, I would never have left you, please forgive me I gotta have more faith. Please tell me how to make it up to you!"

"Myoga" and the Inuyasha squished Myoga and we went home.

* * *

"So how are you two doing?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Everything is pretty much is back to normal. And at least now I know that the old man can rest in peace,"

"These wounds are nothing Kagome." we told her.

* * *

"So how is it that ye child was able to pull out the Tetsusaiga, I must say ye continue surprise me. And ye child how is that you're a demon and not human anymore, that surprises me also" Kaede told us and bandage my back up.

"My theory is that it was Kagome was mortal. Don't forget, Tetsusaiga was forage from Lord Inuyasha's father, as a way to protect his mortal mother. It was his feeling towards mortal which allow Lord Inuyasha to wield it affect."

"You're right, that's when the sword reacted."

"For someone like Sesshomaru who can only hate humans, wield Tetsusaiga was impossible" Myoga told us.

"This a strange story hum, for Inuyasha his half human relation has been a curse and his feeling for his mother has been hinder with shame, though same feeling are what make him different, that is why his father chose him as his resting place. Though the one who most resembles the father is not Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha." Kaede finished.

"And my theory on Eri is that is had to die in order to be a full-blooded demon, because her demon side was locked away for so many years. And it was because only Sesshomaru had to kill her." I looked at Myoga dumb strike.

"What the hell do you mean that 'Sesshomaru had to kill me'?!" I asked.

"Because Lady Eri, only the one you love could have your demon side awaked." I glared at Myoga and I was blushing.

"Myoga, so what you're saying is that if any other demon or human killed me I would have been died, died?"

"Yes Lady Eri" Myoga replied.

"Whatever" I said as I pull a shirt on that Kaede give me. Then started to walk outside.

"Eri where are you going?" I stop at the door, but I didn't look at them.

"I just need to clear my head and think about everything that's happened."

"But your wounds Eri!" Kagome told me.

"Kagome, I'm a demon now, so my injures will heal quicker than a human. So don't treat me like human, because I'll start being the demon that I am and be curl, even more curl than Sesshomaru." I said. "Also the blood of demon flow through my veins and I have to be proud of it and not accept human aid in battle or even in death but, I'll accept this one just this once but next time I won't." I finish and then started to walk away. Even though I did kind of quoted Sesshomaru from that episode where Naraku gives Sesshomaru the human arm.

Third POV

"Is she being serious Myoga?" Kagome asked.

"I can't be sure Kagome but, she's starting to be the demon that she is and the signs are there that she's becoming the demon that she's meant to be."

"But… I miss the human girl that she once was." Kagome started to have tears in her eyes. "This is Sesshomaru's fault! His the one that made her like this!"

"Kagome, it was her chose to die at Sesshomaru's hands." Myoga said.

"But how do you know that, you can't say for sure. Actually never mind I'm going find Inuyasha" as Kagome got up and walk. Myoga and Kaede just sighed after that.


End file.
